Senpai-Kouhai
by 9202101
Summary: A short drabble. Rei asked for Haru's help and an unexpected turn of events. Rated M for adult theme but nothing really happens.


He couldn't comprehend what was happening. A moment ago, he was taking some pointers about swimming from his senpai. He didn't know how that one thing led to another, that his senpai would give him a blow. It troubled him that someone might walk in on them while doing something…inappropriate. If Makoto senpai saw them in such position, he would be really embarrassed. But what if it was Nagisa?! He would rather die than be seen by the blond. Or even Matsuoka-san-

"Rei." A voice cut him off his thoughts.

He looked at his senpai kneeling between his legs. Blue orbs glistened, dark brows slightly furrowed, and pink lips mildly sore from trying. Rei knew his senpai had always been beautiful-and even more so when he swam-but something about this sight took his breath away. And made him come.

Rei sat on his chair. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He could not help but think about the events of yesterday. He could overlook at the fact that his senpai is gay. Of course, no problem with that. Should he not think any of it? There was nothing special going on between them, just a normal senpai-kouhai relationship. Except that Rei really admired Haru. But that did not mean Haru likes him back the same way or more.

"Rei-chaaan~!" The blond had arrived finally. He went straight to Rei's seat and tried to talk to him in his usual cheery tone. "Woah! You look awful. Didn't get enough sleep? You even missed your train this morning, nor jog on your usual track. Are you sick?"

"Nagisa, thank you for your concern. I'm fine. I was up late doing homework so-"

"But we had no homework, remember?" Rei tried to maintain his composure while thinking of some excuse. He could not let him know about last night. "Oh! By the way, Haru-chan was looking for you." His face faltered upon hearing that certain name. "He said that you left something in the club room last night, that you can get it-" At that, Rei stood up from his seat and excused himself from Nagisa. "-later during practice." But the glasses boy was gone before Nagisa could even finish.

"Haruka senpai!" Rei called out as he reached the pool area. He leaned on a wall and tried to catch his breath.

"Rei?" Green orbs popped from the corner of the wall. "You look hurried. What's up?"

"Makoto-senpai… Where's Haruka-senpai?" Just as he inquired, Haru walked over Makoto's side. "Ha…Haruka-senpai-!" Rei's face flushed deep red and his heart pumped faster for an unknown reason.

"Makoto," Haru addressed to the tallest guy, "I'll catch up later."

Makoto simply smiled back and nodded. "Don't take too long." He tapped Rei's shoulders and left.

"Haruka-senpai… I…" Rei started but was interrupted by the other.

"Rei, come with me for a while." Rei followed his senpai into the club room.

"Haruka-senpai, Nagisa told me that you were looking for me." He sat on a bench and watched Haru rummage inside his locker. "So I… I came here and-"

"Yeah, you did. I was surprised," Haru answered without looking back, "I didn't know you're a preemie."

"My feet just moved on their own-wait, p-preemie?!" Rei's face contorted out of embarrassment to which Haru surprisingly smiled about.

Haru approached Rei and handed him a small shopping bag. "Here, you'll need these." His kouhai simply accepted it and asked what was it for. "Go ahead and open it."

Rei's face contorted once again as he took the contents out of the bag. "Haruka-senpai! What am I supposed to do with these?!" Lined up on the bench were small packs of condoms and small bottles of lotions. Haru stood closer to his kouhai and kneeled in-between Rei's legs. It was like the repeat of yesterday, the only difference is that they're still in their uniforms and not swimming trunks. "Haruka-senpaaai!" Rei wanted to stop things from advancing further but Haru's hands were faster.

"Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki?" The teacher called Rei's name a couple of times but no one answered. Instead, Nagisa raised his hand and answered for his friend.  
"Sensei, Rei's not feeling good. He's in the infirmary."


End file.
